Dudleys magic
by Goodman88
Summary: My story is going to be about what if Dudley married to a witch and they had a wizard child I always thought Dudley would have a magic child especially after last book and he tried to make up with Harry after he saved him from the Dementors especially after what Dudley saw when he and Harry were attacked by them in The Order Of The Phoenix I now J. K. Rowling


Hello everyone after years of being on FanFiction I am finally going to do my first story. As it is my first story let me get a few things out of the way before I began First off it is going to be a Harry Potter one set in the future after the Harry Potter books it is going to be about what if Dudley married to a witch and they had a wizard child I always thought Dudley would have a magic child especially after last book and he tried to make up with Harry after he saved him from the Dementors especially after what Dudley saw when he and Harry were attacked by them in The Order Of The Phoenix Second remember this is my first story on here so be truefull but be fair and understand third my story might not be to everyones taste if you don't like it then don't read it forth I am dyslexic so pleases excuse any spelling mistake I will do my best to stop any like using dictionary and Google but I can not promise I will get all of them lastly there will be some difference between my story and what would happen in the books again please excuse me for doing it this way it is just how I always thought of it I won't say what just yet so not to spoil the story any way down to business.

It was a bright sunny day in Little Rhinging Dorset in July and Dudley's wife Isabella and their son James were laying in lying in bed playing there normal game of Solitaire on three I pads Dudley him self was siting on the end of the bed just about to go down and make the crumpets for breakfast they were all excited as they thought today might be the day James gets his Hogwarts Hogwarts letter that knew early on that James was a wizard from an early age and his genes had survived contact with Uncle Vernon's booth Dudley and Isabella were overjoyed when James showed that he was a wizard and told him that he was a wizard when he was four and James was just as pleased as they where thay knew that it would not come for a while yet as they had to rely on the muggle post and that would not come to around 12:00 12:40 at 12:38 Dudley herd the telltale sound of the post coming through the letter box and excitedly called up the stairs to James that the post had come saw enough the same letter in it thick yellow cream parchment and its red wax seal that Dudley's cousin Harry had received 22 yeas ago James came tearing down the stairs like Speedy Gonzales and Isabella cam flying in from the sung to the hall when James broke the red wax seal with its image of the Hogwarts coat of arms on it exactly the same two thick yellow cream pieces of parchment came floating out and on to the table James was jumping up and down on the spot he was so excited and when he opened it out the same two letters in their thick curly handwriting were laying on the table where the had fall and they read as fallow

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Deputy Headmistress: Profess Professor Rick Dipason

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr James Dursley

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no latter than the 29th of August

Yours Sincerely

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory And Its Uses

by Adalbert Waffling

How To Start Transfiguration

By Rick Change

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Darks Arts Protect Your Self

by Toning Rockson

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely, Professor Rick Dipason

Well don James I am so proud said Isabella through tears of happiness yes well done son said Dudley I am so proud but James had a frown on his face and both Dudley's and Isabella faces fell what's wrong son we thought you be happy your were happy to you read the letter what's wrong. Dad said James Hogwars is a boarding school I won't be abele to cope being a border I hate it you know that how can I go to his surprise both Dudley and Isabella started laughing son son there is no need to worry don't you think me and your Mum have thought of that we have wrought to Professor Mcgonagall and she's says you can be a day people there are quite a few day people at Hogwarts now we move to the nearest Muggle town and you can go from there James now had the same big smile on his face he had when he first received the letter ow Mum Dad thank you so much said hugging them both but how are we going to reply the letter says We await your owl no latter than the 29th of August at that moment a snowy owl came fluttering down through the open Living Room window with a letter attached to its leg and hold it out to James to take off James took off the letter and opened it read as follows

Dear Mr James Dursley

I send this letter and an owl so you you can send us back your answer about attending Hogwarts school please attach a reply to the owls leg and she will bring it straight back to me

Yours sincerely

Deputy Headmaster Rick Dipason

P.S. in answer to your parents letter of the 28 July the nearest Muggle area is the city of Inverness

How long do you think it will take us to sell the house dad James said. Well son said Dudley with a wide smile on his face we have all ready sold it we just need to find a nice house up in Inverness and get you're supplies and we be sorted. Owl cool said James thank you for sorting it all out its fine son said Dudley the wide smile still on his face happy to do it

That afternoon The whole family got on the internet and James fond a lovely house in Farr just outside Inverness and only 5 minutes drive away from Hogwarts. Do I get to go to Diagonally to get my stuff said James. Of course you do said Isabella we can on the weekend if you want yes please said James excitedly that's that then said Isabella we go and get your stuff on Saturday. Once Saturday rolled around the Dursleys wet traveling up the A338 A31 M27 M3 M4 and A4 to London and parked in their usual car park just outside the Houses of Parliament. Once they had the breakfast in the Savoy Dudley and James had the Full English and Isabella had pancakes which James had one off they went off to The Leaky Cauldron and Isabella taping the brick three up and two across, three times

the wall sprung open and all three of them walked in the first stop was up to the wizard bank Gringotts to change their ponds into Galleon Sickle Knut we should open a Gringotts vault while where here for you James and so they did James vault was number 878 and the three of them put in £8000 worth of muggle money into it which turned out to be 8870 worth of Galleons 878 Sickles and 484 Knunts plenty to last him the first few years at Hogwarts there next stop was ollivanders to get James wand. Dudley smiled as he remembered the terror he had of hiss cousin Harry's ward ward 17 years ago if he could of saw what he would be doing 17 years ago he would of said you were as mad as he thought Harry was back then James wet through what felt like every warned in the shop to finally Ollivand handicap James a box from high up on a shelf and when James opened it and took the warned he felt a buzz go through his body like he was getting a static electric shock and he gave it a big wave as Ollivand told him to and as he did a huge plum of blue and red sparks burst through it excellent said Ollivand well done I knew we find it in the end what is it asked James why that is very interesting said Ollivand and not in till James asked what as interesting did Ollivand tell him what Ghana warned was made of why this warned is made of Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring and Is 18 itches at that Isabella smiled like on Monday when a James had got his Hogwarts letter yes said Ollivand you recognise that don't you Isabella and at that moment so did James and Dudley Mum said Dudley my wand it almost the same as yours but 4 itches shorter it is James said Isabella what a coincidence it said Ollivand and Dudley was looking so shocked that he his mouth looked like the Mersys Tunnel and the channel Tunnel put together next on the list was James robes and they went walking down to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and James got got fitted with robes and picked up the rest of his clothes he needed for hogwarts by the smiling Madam Malkin who knew exactly what he was needing as he walked In next on the list was James books and Flourish and Blotts were James pick up his books once they had pinked up his books Dudley Isabella went into Magic Cups Tea Shop for a two teas for Dudley and James and a coffee for Isabella it was a very nice tea to though Dudley and James as they were singing there they saw Dudley's cousin Harry coming out of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Dudley shouted over to them Harry's moth fell open Dudley he said running over you haven't got a wizard child have you

Yes I do yo have met James before when you come round to our house well he is a wizard but how said Harry well said Dudley Isabella is a witch they also all had a pice of cake well James had pice of cake Dudley and Isabella shard one. Once they had finished and payed for there drinks and cake it was off to get James cauldron next was his crystal phials telescope and scales. Wright last on the list is your pet said Dudley to James what would you like James looked up to his Dad unbelieving you mean it I can have a pet said James of corse you can said James what will it be can I have a cat said James of course you can said Dudley and off they went to get James cat they went off to Cauldron Cats to get James cat and a James knew witch one he wanted as soon as he saw it he was a large ginger British Shorthair the trip back was not very eventful and they were back in Little Rhinging by 6:30 a week later was there move date and the move when so we'll that were up an settled in Inverness in a week and had a fortnight yo relax before the start of term at Hogwarts ounce the 1st of September rolled around James took James down to Hogsmeade station so James could have the traditional journey up to Hogwarts across the Great Lake across to Hogwarts for the sorting and start of term feast it was a day most unlike the day when James had got his Hogwarts letter it was cold stormy and the the wind was bowling like a hurricane it keep raining and snowing and it was freezing cold by the time James and the other first years were across the lake and they and Hagrid who still did the trip across the lake at the start of every year were all soaking wet and freezing cold and they could not wait to get into the great hall and get into the warm and start the sorting and feast at last the the two great doors opened and professor longbottom came out wright first years we are ready for you if you could just follow me please and he lead them into the Great Hall and they lined up in front of an old battery stool with an even older hat on it which James new from Isabella to be the Hogwarts sorting hat and sure enough a minute latter is burst in to song

ow you may think I am old you my think I look dirty but I am a the smartest hat hoy have ever behold I will sort you into what ever house I think will suit you best for you years here with me you may belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave and strong there bravery and strength put Gryffindors on a throne or you might belong in Ravenclaw were dwell the clever and learning there will to learn and wisdom will always find there kind. Or maybe you belong in Hufflepuff were where dwell hard working and loyal those of fair play and patience will always find there kind or might be in Slytherin that you belong those Slytherin are ambitious and cunning those who are shrewd and strong leaders will always find there kind so try me on put me on your head and I will tell which house you most belong don't worry I have never yet bean wrong welcome to Hogwarts I say hope you be happy here and will gain some friends I hope you all do I am the Hogwarts sorting hat and I will tell where you belong. At that it fell silent and the whole hall broke into applause which went on for about 2 minutes after the clapping had died down Professor Mcgonagall got up from the staff table and walked up to the line of first yeas with a long pice of parchment which bore there names and started calling them out individually fist up was a boy call Shaggy Golfud who walked up looking nervous and sat on the stool then put the hat upon his head after about a minute the hat called out Gryffindor and the small boy went walking up between the first and second table and sat down on the table on the right with big scarlet and gold next was a boy call Doneld Haptwog who became a Ravenclaw and went up between the second and third table and sat down on the table on the left with blue and silver flags above them and a huge eagle in the middle of them next as a boy call Vicko Macson who became a Slytherin and went walking up between the third and fourth table and sat on the table on the left with Sliver and Green Flags with a huge silver snake in the middle of them next was a boy called Garfield Rodson and he be came the first Hufflepuff and went walking up between the third and forth table like Macson did but sat on the table on the right with huge yellow and black with a huge badger in the middle of them Sally Doiceoy was the first girl to be called and she became another Hufflepuff. Next was a boy James Recognised and Kew to be a nice kid and a possible friend it was Albus Severus Potter who was promptly sorted into Gryffindor next was sly looking boy called Kiev Nokson the hat no sooner on his head that it creed out Slytherin the list of studies slowly got shorter and shorter until there was only four children leat to be sorted and finally Professor Mcgonagall called out Mr James Dursley and James walked forward up to the stool sat down and put the hat upon his head . Well hello James said a small voice in his ear so let's see were you belong well you wha to prove you self so that could put you in Slytherin but you have got a brave heart do that could put you in Gryffindor but you do seam to be clever so I could put you in Ravenclaw you are also loyal so I could put you in Hufflepuff my you are proving difficult but James who had herd of Slytherin and its knack of putting out dark witches and wizards though from Isabella Dudley James and from Harrys friend Ron not Slytherin not Slytherin. Not Slytherin aye said the voice In his ear well ok in that case I put you in GRIFFINDOR and James herd the voice shot the last word loud and clear to the whole hall and took the hat off smiling he had got pu in the house were Harry had bean put in to 22 years before he was so happy all his family would be so proud. The last two kids to be sorted became a Hufflepuff and a

Slytherin James went and sat In a empty seat between Albus and a tall boy who was called Lewis Donaldsond after the last kids had bean sorted and sat down a lady who James thought must me Professor Mcgonagall the headmistress stood up and the hall fell silent Hello all she said welcome to are new students to are old welcome back I have just two more words to say tuck in and at that the house tables and the staff table suddenly became full of food and drink and James had a huge smile on his face he had never seen so much food before and he loaded up is plate with a bit of everything and also had seconds after every one had finished the main course the pudding appeared and again James tried a bit of everything thing after everybody had finished off there puddings Professor Mcgonagall again stood up welcome again to all new and old she said I hope you all enjoy you year here at our school Hogwarts please remember our rules and work hard for your houses and the school I am asked by are caretaker Mr Argus Filch that blood violins are now banned from the school The who list is made up of 289 items and is hanging in Filchs office if anyone wishes to check it well that is it to the new student who are Day students please go to the entrance hall to the stubborn are boarding please find you head of house who will lead you to you dormitories at that James got up said his goodbye and goodnights to Albus who was a border and walked into the entrance hall hall with the rest of the day students were Dudley and Isabella stood whiting for him week what house are you in they both asked together GRIFFINDOR James shouted brilliant says Dudley well done said Isabella that is very good. At that they walked down to the road just outside Hogwarts and got in Dudley's Land Rover and that drove off back to there house talking about the sorting and the feast all the way. When they got home James and Dudley had a cup of tea and Isabella had a coffee then James and Isabella had a bath and Dudley a shower all put on there pjs and had another two teas and a coffee then they all watch a quick episode of Lethal Weapon which they had recorded and at that they got ready for bed. James lay in bed on his side looking at his Everton poster the rolled over and listened to some of an Alex Rider story on his I pad and then tuned the story off thinking all the time that this was the first year at school year that some of him was actually looking forward to

The End

Well that is it my first story I hope you all enjoyed it I will do others not just about Harry Potter there will be others about other books and T.V shows and Mabel Computer Games and Plays. Hope you read then to

The End


End file.
